Question: The sum of $4$ consecutive integers is $162$. What is the fourth number in this sequence?
Solution: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2)+ (x + 3) = 162$ $4x + 6= 162$ $4x = 156$ $x = 39$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 3$ is the fourth integer. Thus, the fourth number in the sequence is $42$.